Temporary Lovin'
by fallen4lautner
Summary: Jacob is struggling with the pain of Bella being with Edward. But could a mysterious new girl dull this pain, even if it is for a limited time? Warning: Rated M for a reason. Adult content.
1. Edgey Slumber

"_Jacob…"_

_I see her. She's just out of my reach. Just a little bit further._

"_Jacob, I need you…"_

_I'm almost there, Bells. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe._

"_Jacob, I'm fading. Time is running out."_

_I go to grab her. To hold her and never let her go. _

_My arms will be your savior, Bella. _

_I touch her and she turns to dust. All that is left is the necklace I gave her, wrapped around my fingers; the wooden wolf nestled in the palm of my hands. _

_All of the pain, the anger, the sadness… it all comes at once. My chest starts to heave and I go to throw the wretched thing from my grasp._

_But wait, I see something._

"…_Bella?" I mutter into nothingness. _

_It's an awful sparkle, a bad smell in my nose, a heart that beats no more._

_It was Edward Cullen._

"_She won't walk this earth with a rosy touch to her cheeks for long, Jacob. I'm winning."_

_I clench my teeth together, but not for long, because the wolf in my hands ignites in flames. I drop it and watch it fall, disappearing without a trace. I let a low growl emit from the depths of my throat. That was it, the last straw. He is the epitome of all the hatred I have for those bloodsuckers. They take what is not theirs. They use what they have no right to. Bella never deserved how he left her broken. I was going to show him how a man dealt with a boy. _

_Age has no authority here. _

_I charge at Edward as fast as my human feet are willing. His eyes never left mine. He just stood there with his hands behind his back. He wasn't even trying to put up a fight. Ridiculous, too easy. _

_Suddenly there is no Edward, but cliffs. Before I could stop myself, my toes hit the edge and I plunge forward into the darkness. Without Bella, there is bleak, endless black. Losing all hope, I close my eyes and await my lonely, miserable death… _


	2. Rude Awakening

I woke up as soon as my body smacked against the hard floor. It startled me so much that I sat straight up, my hand grasping at the top of my bed. I looked around as I clutched the sheets up there, wide eyed. It was early morning, just as the sun was rising. There was no Bella and no Edward. Thank God.

I really don't get the point of these nightmares. Why can't I just get her out of my head? It's bad enough she tortures me with her kindness and beauty during the day, but now I have to deal with it at night too? And that _leech _just had to make an appearance? What is wrong with my brain?

I'll never get a regular nights sleep.

I shake my sleepy head and get up to my feet and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Dad!" I yell, standing at the door of the bathroom with the toothpaste in hand, but no toothbrush. "Where is my toothbrush?"

"It's in th—" He started to answer my question, but then the ring tone from my cell phone interrupted him. I dropped my toothpaste immediately.

['_Bright is the moon high in starlight. Chill in the air cold as steel tonight. We shift, call of the wild. Fear in your eyes, it's later then you realize…_']

"Oh shit, my phone!"

I completely forget about the tooth or paste or brush or whatever I had asked my Dad. I forgot about it all. I run into my room and snatch my phone off the end table, flipping up the front to see who was calling.

Betcha can't guess who it was.

"Hello?" I crooned after pressing the _talk_ button.

"Hey, Jake," Bella's voice chimed in through my phones receiver.

"What's goin' on, Bells?" I was trying my best to sound cool.

"Well… Edward…" She began slowly. I already know what was coming. I was going to be the last resort. I slump onto my bed and put my head in my free hand. "He's going hunting today. So I thought maybe, if you wanted to, maybe we could go… do something? Or… something."

I put the phone away from my ear so I could sigh without her hearing it. I know her intentions are good, but this crap is killing me.

"Yeah, sure. What didja have in mind?" I asked after setting the phone back against my cheek.

"Uhm, I don't really know. Library, I guess? I have a lot of studying to do and I could use the company."

"Yeah, give me a half hour and I'll meet you there." I wasn't looking forward to this anymore. I was hoping she wanted to hang out just because she wanted to. But I get to see her, so it's okay.

"Alright, see you in a bit," She replied back as I get up to find a shirt to throw on.

"Bye, Bella."

There is nothing back on her end. She doesn't even say goodbye anymore. She hung up without even saying goodbye to her _best friend. _Or at least I thought I was.

I guess everyone was right. People change when they're in love.

And everyone else is left in the background. She'll never notice me like she does him. He engulfs her every move. If he was to say jump off a frickin' cliff, she'd listen. I've been there even before she met him. I should've been the one who had her. Not that life sucking vulture. At least I'd be able to keep her warm when she got cold. He'll just get her sick.

He makes _me _sick.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I was dressed and half way there within twenty minutes. It never usually takes that long for me to organize myself. It was one of the many perks of being a guy.

I never felt the need to do extra prepping for Bella. She makes me feel comfortable just the way I am. That's what made me like to her so quickly. She wasn't judgmental. Not that it matters anymore. _She has Edward now, mehmehmehmehmeh. _

Whatever.

Bella was already at the door waiting when I got to the Library. She shot me the half smile I've always loved. I bet it could brighten any mans day. She had on a simple v-neck black shirt with some regular jeans. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walk up to the door to meet her. Just as I go to tell her 'hello', someone bumps into my elbow on their way to the Library doors.

It made me stop in my tracks and watch the world in front of me slow down.

I wasn't able see her face due to the locks of wavy crimson hair. It laid down to the middle of her back in long layers, bouncing with each sway of her hips. She wore dark jeans that hugged every inch of her legs along with the top was blue plaid, the back buttoning in the middle so it showed off her curvy figure.

I never had seen her before, ever. This was a pretty small area so everyone knew everyone. I notice Bella eyed me with a weird expression and turned her head to watch the girl disappear around the corner. She looks back at me and says, "Do… you know that girl or something?" I stare at the door the girl just entered into not thirty seconds before as I slowly start my steps the rest of the way up to Bella and replied, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

I shook my head to rid the thoughts, placing my hand on Bella's shoulder as I open the door for her, gesturing for her to go on in first. The redhead was just a random girl. No one important. Besides, why worry about a complete stranger when I got the woman I want right next to me?

She was just a random girl.


	3. Necking in the Library

Bella and I sit down at a table after she grabbed a couple of books worthy enough for her studying. I sit across from her and rest my elbow on the table top, fitting my jaw in the palm of my hand.

"What do you need to study for?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Math," She replied without even looking up from the book. Some hang out this was turning out to be. Does she really expect me to sit here while she sticks her nose in books the whole time? I do enjoy watching her though. The way she'd brush that stray lock of hair behind her ear, or the way she'd tap her pen against the wood of the table while she tried to think up the answer to a question; even the way the skin between her eyebrows scrunched when she got one wrong. It was easy to get lost in thought while looking at her. Suddenly I noticed my eyes wondering lower then her face. The black shirt she had on fit tight against her skin. Although Bella wasn't as well endowed as some of the girls in Washington, she was still decent. Too bad the shirt cut off right before the good stuff started, you could just slightly see the beginning of the valley between her—

Suddenly there was a glimpse of red that caught my eyes, behind Bella. It was just past the row of books that stood on a large bookshelf a couple of feet away from us.

I could have sworn I seen something move. Sitting up straight in my chair, I peek over Bells' head. There wasn't anything there anymore. I could feel my temperature rise a few degrees, sending me into semi-high alert. Could something or someone here threaten our peaceful time in the Library? Would that red headed vampire really attack in such a public area? No, she isn't that stupid. Or _is _she?

There it was again. I place both hands on the table now; straightening my back up to get a better glimpse of what was catching my eye. It wasn't hard to see over Bella's lowered head, but I wanted to be ready. Just incase. The tips of my fingers press into the fake wood, my eyes squinting to see beyond the dusty old books.

This time the red stayed. I could see it through the third shelf. It was hair, wavy hair.

It was the girl.

I see her head turn and she made eye-contact with me. Through those stupid books it was all I could see. Her eyes were such a light blue, like the color of the sky that sits right next to the sun.

Wait, she was staring at me. Why me?

I relax my muscles but kept my eyes on her, intrigued by this mysterious creature that had all her attention on me. As she turns the corner of the bookcase I finally get to see her in full view.

I like what I see.

She's not as petite as a lot of the girls around here. She's full. Blossomed is a better way to put it. She had a nice hour glass figure and her breasts looked to be a full D. Every curve of her body seemed to speak to me as she leaned against the side of the bookcase, crossing her arms, which made her boobs plump higher on her chest.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when my over sensitive nose picks up her scent. She smelled of peaches and honeydew. It was probably just the shampoo that she used, but what did that matter? It was intoxicating.

She smirked when I sat back in my chair, folding my own arms over my chest. I smiled back, raising an eyebrow. She raised one of her hands and waved a finger at me, then stuck the tip of it in her mouth, chewing on the nail. I wanted to wave back, but then my eyes suddenly went to Bella. She was still deep in her books, oblivious to what was happening.

I glance back at the girl, who seemed to never even have taken her eyes off me. That part made my cheeks burn just the slightest. Who was she and why was she so drawn to me?

She gestured with her head to a room across the Library that was dark and obviously not in use. I raised both my eyebrows this time, looking at the room then back at her. She nodded then started to walk towards it. God, she knew how to use those hips.

I felt like I had no choice.

"Bella, I'll be back," I absently said to the little bookworm, getting up from my chair and walking away from the table. "Yep," She replied, not even looking up.

The girl slipped into the darkness of the room before I got to it. Stopping a couple inches away from the open door, reality tried to squeeze itself back into my brain. What if this turned into a trap, with Bella completely vulnerable? Before I could think more into it, a slender hand came out and latched onto the rim of my loosely fitted jeans, pulling me into the vacant room.

The door was shut before I could protest. I felt the woman's small hands press against my chest and push me against the wall. With it being so dark this kick started my reflexes and I grabbed her arms, easily picking her up and turning so her back was against the wall.

She just giggled.

"You are strong," She cooed at me and I could feel her hands on the back of my biceps, her nails to tickling my skin. She had a strong Russian accent. No wonder I haven't seen her before. She's not even from this country. I let her go and shortly after a dim light flickers on.

"Um… so I've been told," I almost whispered, taking in my surroundings. When my eyes met hers, she was inches away from my face. "Handsome boy you are, yes? Very strong. Oh, so very strong…" Her voice was like silk to my ears and all I could do was stare at her. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath on my neck. I stood a good foot taller then her, but I felt completely helpless.

She continued speaking, her hands resting on either side of my chest, "I notice you as I pass by this large building, and you took breath away." Her speech sounded like it was in a far away place, but I felt every move her hands made, even if it was the slightest twitch. I especially felt it as they started to go lower, a finger snagging the scoop of my shirt, pulling it down and letting it bounce back up.

"Oh my. And I made good decision, yes? You are…mmm..."

I couldn't even move, I was still trying to process everything. Here's this beautiful girl, rubbing her hands all over my chest, and I'm standing here like a douche bag. "Uh," I croak out, clearing my throat shortly after. "T-thanks, I guess. Uhm… could I name? I mean, could… could I know your name?" She looked up at me and stretched onto her tip-toes. She then tilted her head up and brushed her nose against mine.

"You want to know my name?" She question, her sweet breath brushing against my face. Oh man, she was so close, so forward… so fuckin' sexy.

Her hands started moving again.

One slipped up to my shoulder and around the back of my neck while the other went south and eventually landed on my already half-erect cock. She cupped my junk through the jeans and squeezed so sweetly, rubbing her hand up and down. She pressed her body against that hand, making the feeling so much better. The friction sent a jolt through my loins and made my upper body twitch slightly forward, my jaw dropping instantly. Our lips touched, though she didn't kiss me. No, instead she put my lower lip between her teeth and she tugged at it gently. When she let go she said something I thought I'd ever hear come out of a woman's mouth.

"Why don't you make me scream yours, then we will see about mine, hhm?"


	4. Back to Basics

Man, this woman was unreal. She knew exactly what she was doing and she did it so well. Oh, so so well. Her hand felt so good against me.

But who was I kidding!

It's the first hand that's ever been there. I've never been with a woman before, not like this. How am I supposed to make her scream anything with zero experience?

My insecure thoughts were interrupted when she put more pressure against my groin. I grunted a bit, my attention back on her. My breathing was starting to quicken as she slowly made little love circles against my cock. She was hitting the right spots. I felt my body heating up quickly.

"Where is your head, boy?" She said as the hand that was around my neck went down and founds its way under the hem of my shirt. "Mmmm, your skin feels like nice summer day. So warm… and these muscles! I am excited to see what offers me my pleasure. What _are_ you, hm? I must say, I have never met one like you, no no." She smiled and bit her lip, looking deep into my eyes.

My cock is at full attention now and she noticed. Her eyebrows rose when she wrapped her fingers around it through my jeans, a sighed chuckle escaping her pink lips. Being larger then most of the boys my age was one of the better perks of being a wolf.

"I'm not like other g-guys," I stuttered out, mentally kicking myself in the ass for sounding like a little kid. What was wrong with me? I knew how to talk to females. At least I thought I did.

"I always liked different. Nothing wrong with different. Virgin, you are, yes? All is well. I just have to… break you in. Consider this, crash course. Yeah?" She sang to me as she put both of her hands on my chest. If my penis was a living talking being, he would be pouting right now. Although I had a higher temperature then a normal human, my mini-me felt cold without a part of this gorgeous woman on him.

She pushed against my chest and I guessed that she wanted me on the wall. I pretended as if she was actually able to physically move me and started my steps backwards until I felt the cold wall against my back.

_I gotta make a move, dude. She's totally willing and wanting it. I'll feel like an ass if she starts first, _my brain screeched at me, which made me loose focus. _But where do I start? Dammit, I knew I should let that girl come over that one night._

"Hey now, earth to brown eyes," She cooed, her face inches from mine. "Here. Let's see how this works for you."

She stood back and looked down at her jeans, using her hands to unbutton the pants. Kicking off her shoes, she peeled the skin tight pants off her legs.

She stood back up and my brain went to mush.

When I said she was curvy, I meant cur-vey. Her skin was milky white and the place between her thighs looked so inviting. I had never seen this part of a girl before, but there was no doubt in my mind I was attracted to it. I felt the tip of my cock strain against my jeans, begging to be free.

She pressed herself against me and got onto her toes so her lips touched mine. I slowly close my eyes and invited her lips full on. This was a department I was familiar with. I let one of my hands creep to the crook of her neck, my long fingers curving over the muscle, feeling goose bumps form on her skin soon after.

The next thing that happened caught me completely off guard.

She grabbed one of my hands as we kissed and stuffed it into the front of her panties. She used her fingers to press one of mine between the lips of her womanhood. All of a sudden, all of my senses go haywire.

Every sexual emotion I ever thought to exist came flooding over me. My heart shot waves of _something _throughout my entire body. It felt like the best electricity _ever._

Could it be my instincts kicking in? Is that even possible? Would the wolf part of me help out when it came to situations like these?

I pull away from her kiss just as she was sticking her tongue in my mouth. She opened her baby blues and raised an eyebrow. I didn't feel like me anymore. I felt like an older, so much better me. I felt as if I knew exactly what to do.

I swing her around and flattened her back on the wall. I then let another finger slip between the outer lips of her pussy. Her gasp made me smirk as the tips of those fingers found her hot hole. I felt her slender hands grab my shoulders and slowly run up to my neck, her forehead resting on my chin. I chuckled as I shoved those fingers of mine deep inside of her.

This made her gasp even louder, followed by a moan once the back of her head hit against the wall of the dimly lit room. She lifted her head back up and looked at me with such desire it was incredible.

I was ready for every ounce of whatever she had in store for me.

It _was _my animal instincts, just in time to save the day.

God, I loved being a werewolf sometimes.


	5. It's Jacob

"I was not giving enough credit," She breathed as I fingered her with my body pressed against hers, my lips scavenging her neck. I could feel her fingers running through my hair and running up my back.

"You weren't," I replied to her between kisses. "And I'm going to show you how wrong you were. I think you might need to ask me my name now."

She started bucking her hips against my hand when I pumped my fingers faster in and out of that sweet hole. Letting out another moan, she whispered into my ear, "What is your name, sexy boy?"

I bit my lip as she did that because after she asked me the question, I felt her teeth nip my earlobe. I slid my fingers out of her pussy and let them find her clit. As if I knew how to do it for years, I made circular movements around her nub with the tips of my fingers. I felt her thighs squeeze against my hand; obviously I was rubbing a sensitive spot.

I quickened my speed and my breath did the same as she started to moan more into my ear. I growled lowly as I felt her nails dig into my skin, her tongue lapping against my ear lobe. When I started going faster she gasped and then put her face in the crook of my neck, panting lowly.

"It's Jacob," I breathed into her hair, my fingers now going as fast as they possibly could.

I felt her fingers around my bicep, clinging tightly. She was moaning loud against my hot skin and I could only guess she was getting close to her orgasm. Her lips were against my neck now, sucking against my skin. Her moans were getting louder ever more, becoming closer together.

I waited for the right time to pull away because I didn't want it to end so soon. I also did it because I knew with her being so close to her peak, she'd do pretty much anything I asked her. When I did step away from her, she looked at me with such confusion I thought she was going to kill me.

I started rubbing myself through my pants, watching her heave breaths in and out of her lungs.

"What," She gasped. "Are you doing?"

I just smiled at her then looked around to see if there was anything we could use. I turn around a found a desk that was the perfect height. My hand subconsciously slipped into my pants and my boxers, my hand wrapping itself around my rock hard cock. I squeezed it once before taking it out, my other hand joining in helping take my pants off.

I let them fall to the ground, my boxers following suit. I look back at her as I take my shirt off, then stood there and let her take every part of me in. With the way the lighting was in the room, every muscle on my body was enhanced and I could tell she liked it.

Her jaw dropped a little and her hands caressed the wall behind her, a smile creeping onto her face soon after.

"Oh, _my_," She groaned as she walked towards me, slowly, step by step. "God spent extra time on you, yes, yes, yes…"

She bit her lip and reached out to wrap her arms around my waist, but I stepped aside and she once again looked into my eyes with a bit of confusion. My hand went back to my cock, rubbing it absentmindedly.

My feet went backwards so she could see the desk that was behind me. I pointed at it and spoke out firmly, "I want you bent over the top of that. Now."

Her frown turned into a smile and she obeyed me, walking slowly over to the desk. She made sure to do it extra slow, her hips swinging back and forth. I clenched my teeth as I watch her walk towards the desk, taking her sweet time.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I stomped up behind her, my arms wrapping underneath her arms and my hands grabbing the edges of her shirt. She gasped, though I didn't give her much time to react because I ripped open her shirt soon after, buttons flying everywhere. I ripped it off her arms and threw it behind me. I then put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. When I heard the front of her legs hit the desk, I push her head down towards the top of it.

She giggled, immediately sticking her ass into the air. "You like roughness, yes? You give it to me then, big strong boy. Make me scream your name, sweetie," She said, her voice muffled from the metal surface of the desk.

My laugh turned into a hearty growl as my fingers then curled around the top of the back of her panties, ripping them off her body. She gasped and turned her head to lay it on the desk, saying in less then a whisper, "Yes, fuck yes, I want to feel you in me."

I groaned and grabbed my cock with my one hand, spreading her flower with the other. I wanted to shove it into her hard. Fuck her silly. Pound her out until she _bled. _

But that was no fun. This was my first time after all. I wanted to make it count.

Instead I put my cock on the top of her ass then used my hands to spread her cheeks, pushing the length of it against her brown hole and her pussy at the same time. My head went back as I used my strength to lift her back end higher in the air, giving myself a better angle, grinding hard against her.

I heard her moan through her vibrant hair, her fingers curling around the edge of the surface of the desk. I was big enough to be able to rub the bottom of my length against both of her holes, my balls rubbing against her clit. It was the greatest feeling, but I knew pushing my cock into her pussy was going to be so much better.

"You want it, huh?" I breathed to her, baring my teeth as I looked at the back of her head. I pulled my hips back then grabbed my cock and pointed it at her pink hole, rubbing it up and down against that delicious hole.

"Oh, yes, please. Fuck me, Jacob," She grunted, her hips going side to side. She was trying her best to tease me and it was working.

I put a hand on her lower back as I slowly slid my cock into her pussy, my jaw dropping as this new feeling rushed from my hips to the rest of my body. Oh my god, this had to be the single most amazing thing that's ever happened to me.

When my hips pressed against her ass, I was all the way inside. I let out a sigh that was waiting to come out, my hands squeezing her hips tightly. But I made sure not to use my full strength because I would surely be able to hurt her.

I began to pump into her, running one of my hands up the middle of her back. She was so wet and soft and tight. Her moans were like vibrations sent out to her pussy, making it feel so much better.

"Oh, yes, right there, yes…!" She screamed out, her ass jiggling with every slap my hips gave to it.

Her talking like that made me just fuck her faster and I lifted her hips again so I could get in deeper, if possible. I easily slid my hands to the inside of her thighs, spreading them apart. This is when I started to pound her as fast and as hard as I could. She started moaning loudly, her cries echoing around the walls.

I wonder if anyone could hear us. If they could, I wouldn't care any less. I could feel the beads of sweat trickling down my face and my back as I fucked her, a couple grunts escaping every so often. Other then that I was just breathing very heavily.

I could feel my orgasm coming. The feeling started in my gut and went down into my tightening testicles. Pulling out really quick, I grabbed her side and effortlessly flipped her over, reaching out to her breasts and pulling her bra off with ease. This made her gasp and then I made her cry out as I slid back into her pussy.

I started pumping into her again, using one of my hands to rest on her abdomen while my thumb rubbed against her clit. My other hand reaches up to her breast and squeezed it gently. I use my thumb and index finger to pinch the nipple, making her own hands go into her hair and pull it along with little squeaks coming out of her mouth.

"You are… close… I can… feel you hardening even…more," She breathed out in between her moans. I could tell she was getting close too, she was arching her back and that red hair was absolutely everywhere.

Her pale skin glistened with sweat and her eye make-up was starting to smudge.

I was pounding into her hard now, feeling myself start to moan because my orgasm was seconds away.

My balls tighten up and I pumped into her three more times before I pulled out really quick then thrust forward to blow my load on her. I threw my head back as I masturbated my cum all over her, some landing on her legs, but most of it on her stomach. Letting out a growl, my other hand was still rubbing her clit which made her go over the edge. I felt her juices ooze down my inner thigh as the last seconds of my orgasm passed.

She screamed, her heels digging into the backs of my calves, her hands almost pulling out her hair.

"Oh, my, god, Jacob! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhh…" She sighed after her peak passed, her entire body relaxing into the top of the desk.

We both were just… there, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. I looked up at her for the first time since this all started and her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face, her breasts slowly rising and falling. She wasn't sleeping, though.

I chuckled and walked off to re-dress myself. Once I had all of my clothes on I looked around for a pen and a piece of paper, writing down my number and sticking the paper in my man-goo on her stomach.

Her head raised and she looked at the paper then me, and furrowed her brow.

I looked back at her as I was running my fingers through my sweat ridden hair. I grinned and walked for the door, saying to her as I turned the door knob, "It's just sex. If it's what you want, it's what you'll get."

I opened the door and look out into the wide open space of the Library. No one even noticed me open it. I was pretty much scott-free. I looked back at her and continued.

"Did you like it?" I asked her and she nodded, which made me smirk even more. "Then give me a call sometime."

She smiled.

I winked and then closed the door behind me, and casually sat back down in the same seat.

Across from Bella, I sat back in my seat, folding my arms with a grin on my face.

She didn't even look up from her book as she asked me where I went, to which I replied, "Oh, just to the bathroom."

Oh, if only she knew. I just grinned.


	6. Birds and the Bees

It's been about a week since I had seen the girl last, let alone hear from her. I've hung out with Bella a few times in between then and now. For as much as she doesn't pay attention lately, she started to notice the antsy characteristics about me.

"What is up with you, Jake?" Bella said between the bites of her burger. We went out to eat while _Edward _was out killing something innocent.

Hey, now. Even know I had this new girl on my mind, there was still room for the fact that I'll never have Bella where I want her.

_Her bare stomach against the wall with my hands holding hers high above her head, my face buried in her chocolate hair as my girth pushed hard into her sweet little hole…_

Woah! Where did that come from? Okay…

I shook my head and looked up from my huge plate of spaghetti and shrugged, "Nothing really. It's just been a look week, that's all."

I stared at her long enough to get that scrunched-confused-Bella-look before I put my attention back to my food, stuffing another large portion into my mouth. There was silence for a couple minutes between us and I knew for a fact that she was studying me.

_Crap, _I though to myself, _She's gon-_

"You seem different, Jake." She straightened her back in the chair and gasped. "What did _you do_ this time?"

I dropped my fork on my plate and put my hands out like a fugitive does when they get caught by the police, furrowing my eyebrows with a couple strands of noodle hanging out of my mouth. "No'fing!" I murmur thru my food. She glared at me for a couple seconds before taking another bite of her burger, squinting at me as she chewed.

"Jacob, come clean your dishes off the table. Jesus. You expect a lot out of a crippled man, you know?" I hear my Father say from the kitchen. I just sigh and roll my eyes, turning on my heels to go do what I had forgotten. Putting the dishes into the sink, _she _came into my thoughts like a stampede of bulls.

My stomach turned into a knot and a smirk escaped my lips as I washed my plate.

That hair, those eyes, that body…

I was starting to think that _she _should have been the one in my head this entire time.

Not _Bella._

Drying off the plate, I go to put it in the cupboard and the girls' body flashes into my head again. Her pale, soft skin that glistened with sweat and jiggled just the slightest with every one of my thrusts. And the way her breasts bounced as we fucked or the way they moved slowly with every breath she took. Who could forget that smooth, tight little pussy that felt so good when I pushed into it…

"Uhm…" I heard in an unfortunately not-so-distant world. I snapped back to reality and noticed my Father in his wheelchair not even ten feet away from me, his eyes wide looking at me. I gave him a confused look as he looked down to the floor. I followed suit and realized I had dropped the plate.

_That's weird, _I thought to myself. _I didn't even notice I—HOLYSHITIHAVEABONER._

I gasped and covered my groin up, looking like a little boy that just pissed himself in front of the entire class. I felt my cheeks burn to a bright red.

"S-sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to, uh, break the penis," I clenched my eyes and corrected myself. "_Plate. _I'll, uhm, clean it up… Yeah…" I turned and walked quickly to my room, slamming the door shut, hearing him sigh after the house went silent.

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands, letting out a long breath. I closed my eyes and as much as I didn't want to, I went over what just happened. I never loose focus like this. Opening my eyes, I glanced down at my now half flaccid penis. For the first time in my life, I wanted to punch myself in the nuts.

My thoughts were interrupted by a rap at the door.

"…Jacob?" I heard my Father's voice through the wooden door. I clenched my teeth along with my eyes, running my fingers over my forehead. Even know I was completely limp now, I still pulled my sheet over my lap.

"It's not locked, Dad. You can come on in," I replied to him, dreading what he had to say about our little current event.

He opened the door and wheeled himself in and I could feel his eyes on my face. But I just didn't have it in my to return the favor.

"You didn't pick up the plate," He said after a few of what felt like the longest seconds of my life. He exhaled and put his hands in his lap. "Listen, Jake…"

"I'll clean it up, alright?" I spat, keeping my eyes off of him still. "Just give me a minute."

"No, Jake, not that," He chuckled. That's when I finally made eye contact with him. He continued. "I think it's about time we've had a talk." I went to say something, but he put his hand up, closing his eyes and turning his head slightly. I shut my mouth. "Now… This isn't the regular kind of talk a Father has with his son, which usually happens… More or less, around twelve or thirteen. And as we…" He gestured at my covered lap, which made me squeeze my eyes shut again. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "…can _see_, you're obviously not twelve… or even thirteen."

"With being a Shape Shifter, we could have had the power to shift into any other kind of animal. But for some reason the Wolf was chosen for us. Pretty stereotypical if you ask me," He sniggered again before he went on. "But with the power to shift into a Wolf, with it comes the instincts and reflexes. The reflexes you've experienced by you growing taller and you have more strength then the next human. Even being able to slay a vampire. But the instincts are on a whole new level."

"It will happen on its own or it will be provoked. Either way, when you're in the throws of love with a woman, it will be as if you've been doing it for yea-"

That's when I cut him off, putting my hand up, baring my teeth.

"Alright, alright, Dad! If it gets me out of this talk, I'll just come out with it. I've already lost my virginity," I announced before I could think. I slowly looked up at him to see his reaction.

His expression went from a bit irritated to probably the most happiest I've seen him in a while. He stuck his hand out, a grin coming onto his face. "Well, phewwww-eyyy!" He squealed as I put my hand in his. He shook it violently, his grin seemingly getting it bigger even know I doubt it was possible.

"When did this happen, boy?" He said as he used his elbows to sit straight up in his chair, the grin looking like it was going to freeze that way. I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking back to that day. I couldn't help but smile. "Eh. It's been about a week. Maybe a little bit more."

"Yeah? Who is the girl? What's her name? Was it _Bella?_" He stopped briefly, the smile dimming a bit. "It… _Is _a girl, right? I mean I-"

Before he could even finished, I cut him off with the quickness. "YEAH, DAD. It _was_ a girl. I didn't catch her name. I gave her my phone number though."

He laughed now, almost immediately. This went on for a good thirty seconds before he wiped a crocodile tear from his eye. "Son, do you really think she's going to call you back? I think you just experienced your first 'One Night Stand'."

Suddenly my phone went off, I could feel the buzz of the vibrate in my pocket.

'_Bright is the moon high in starlight. Chill in the air cold as—'_

I flipped it up before the ringtone finished. I looked to see who it was.

I didn't recognize the number.

_YES._

I stood up while I listened to the beautiful voice on the other phone. I looked at my Father and smiled. I walked up to the side of his chair and bent over slightly, putting my other hand over the speaker so she couldn't hear me.

"I'm hearing from her now," I whispered and the smile on his face was the only reply I could ever ask for. "And her name is Amelia."

He chuckled lightly and simply nodded.

I grinned at him and stood back up, putting my hand on his shoulder, patting it before walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah," I replied to her. "I most definitely had fun. What are you doing tomorrow, huh?"

A/N – **Sorry it's been a good couple days since my last update. A lot of family issues. No real sex, but I hope you like it anyways.**


End file.
